role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Psycho Destoroyah
Psycho Destoroyah (サイコ デストロイア Saiko Desutoroia) is a Destoroyah-Minus Energy Kaiju Fusion Beast and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Wicked, twisted, unstable, cruel, vicious and unpredictable, Psycho Destoroyah is arguably one of Inconnu's more insane and fearsome beasts, being a terrible amalgamation of both Minus Energy beasts and Destoroyahs. It's not seen a lot and not much is known about it's personality at the time being, but it's very clear that it's beyond chaotic and destructive force to be reckoned with if there ever was one. History Debut: Chicago Chaos II: Booker vs. Inconnu Re-Awakening of the Ancient God Psycho Destoroyah later reappeared however in Inconnu's dimension, trapped alongside with Gandora, Biodorah, Powered Gyaos, Harinezura, Goreilla and Hydra in a giant energy barrier; in where Psycho Destoroyah sprayed his Micro-Oxyegen beam in the air, then shooting out Acidic Tears from his eyes inside. Inconnu came over to see which one of his monsters he could send out to fight Neo Orochi, but ultimately went with King Godzilla. Abilities * Micro-Oxygen Tears: '''Psycho Destoroyah can create tears of micro-oxygen from his eyes. These tears are also very explosive. * '''Micro-Oxygen Beam: '''Psycho Destoroyah can fire out a powerful beam of micro-oxyegen out from his mouth. * '''Minus Energy Cannon: '''Psycho Destoroyah can open up his chest and shoot out minus energy blasts from it. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Psycho Destoroyah is very strong; being able to hold it's ground against many opponents. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Psycho Destoroyah has enhanced durability; being able to survive a lot thrown against, such as powerful beam attacks due to it's really thick hides. * '''Horn Katana: Psycho Destoroyah''' 'can use a massive "Horn Katana/Laser Horn" to slice through almost any known matter. * '''Flight: '''Psycho Destoroyah has massive wings that he can use to fly up, however due to his weight, his flight is rather limited. * '''Sharp Horn: '''Psycho Destoroyah's horn is very sharp and is very deadly. It can also be used akin to a sword for Psycho Destoroyah. * '''Breakdown: '''Psycho Destoroyah can transform into many Aggregate Psycho Destoroyahs, but they all share a hive mind and can fuse together to recreate or split apart and separate to retreat. * '''Massive Tail: '''Psycho Destoroyah can use his massive tail like a club or mace for combat. * '''Body Surge: '''Psycho Destoroyah can emit a powerful shockwave from his body that can shock and blow away his opponents to far away lengths. Weaknesses * '''Freezing Temperatures: '''Psycho Destoroyah is weak against freezing cold temperatures. * '''Unstable: '''Psycho Destoroyah is very crazy and as such, he is unstable and prone to acting off. * '''Limited Flight: '''Due to his weight, Psycho Destoroyah's flight is rather limited. * '''Slow Movement: '''Psycho Destoroyah cannot move very fast. Trivia * Psycho Destoroyah comes from the old ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah manga, in which that Destoroyah sported a different look. * Psycho Destoroyah being a Minus Energy kaiju and can cry destructive tears is a reference to Hoe from Ultraman 80. * It's unknown if Psycho Destoroyah was truly destroyed in battle or not, as like Biodorah, he could be saved somewhere with Inconnu or like Inconnu it's highly likely he also retreated with him to his dimension. Psycho's fate was intentionally left ambigious. ** As of Re-Awakening of the Ancient God, it's stated that whenever a monster created/owned by Inconnu dies in battle, they are resurrected and brought back into Inconnu's dimension; as long as their energy exists. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Destoroyahs Category:Fusion Category:Insane Category:Flying Characters Category:Mutants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Average Intelligence Category:Demons Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)